1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to pillows. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pillow apparatus which incorporates a measuring feature for determining a safe distance that a person may place the pillow from a potential hazard such as a viewing monitor, a television set, a fireplace, an oven, etc., or any place needed for a safe distance in order to avoid adverse effects.
2. General Background of the Invention
It is a fact that people, and more in particularly children, spend an inordinant amount of time sitting or laying before a television set during the course of the day, whether it be to watch television, or to play games, such as video games on the television monitor. Experts agree that children, in all likelihood, watch an inordinant amount of television, and should be involved in more active recreational sports. However, recognizing the fact that children will continue to spend a great deal of time in front of a television monitor, one must address the problem of the harmful aspects that it may have to a child's eyes, or perhaps even to the child's well being overall. Experts in the field agree that children should be a safe distance from the television monitor while watching television or playing video games, so that it reduces the strain on the child's eyes, and perhaps even places him out of range of any harmful side effects that may come about from being placed too close to the energized monitor. At this point, there is no art as far as applicant can ascertain, which specifically addresses a means for maintaining a child at a safe distance from a television set, other than placement of the furniture a certain distance away from the set, and hoping that the child watches television while seated in the piece of furniture. However, as most people are aware, a great deal of the time that a child watches television, the child is laying prone on the floor looking up at the screen of the television and in most cases, as close to the television screen as they can position themselves. Therefore, there is a need in the art for addressing this problem and for making it more attractive to a child so that a child will maintain a safe distance from a television set while viewing the television.
In a search of the art, there were patents which were found which were although not particularly pertinent, are listed in the prior art statement being submitted herewith.